Winston 'Lindor' Wonka
"Ah elwis keep me tonics alphabetized backwards. It's just logical." ~'' Lindor explaining his organization methods. Winston "Lindor" Wonka is the son of the Candyman and one of the many, many members of the Wonka family. Personality The one most anyone can identify from a mile away due to his accent, which sounds vaguely like the dialect one hears in the English city of Newcastle upon Tyne. But that isn't the only thing wonky about this male Wonka. He strives to be a doctor, but has a very unsettling love of thanatology, oftentimes becoming more interested in defective medicine then medicine that would be useful to help people out with. While probably not the craziest of the Wonka family, he's certainly not the most sane, and should he be on a tonic-making spree, it's best to avoid him, lest he want to use you to test for strange side effects. And since his tonics are always magical, there's bound to be some. With his love of thanatology comes a fascination with necromancy, and once he sees some type of undead monster he will continue to pester it, asking just how it died and then categorizing that information alphabetically by second letter. Surprisingly, Lindor has quite the collection of obituaries, making a snoop through his stuff a little bit morbid. But that's just why he wants to be a doctor--He wants to make a tonic that will make the dead living again, making pretty much everyone immortal. And should he fail--Well, seeing his name on an obituary can't be so bad. Enough with the morbid stuff. Lindor is a very peppy guy, though protective of all his medical knickknacks, his siblings, and his albino raven (not some mutant dove), Valomilk. He's a chatterbox and will talk your ear off if you so much as begin talking to him. He's prone to rolling his eyes at some of his sibling's more insane moments, though this leads to some hypocritical moments when he's being crazy with his tonics or obituaries. Well at least he's an open hypocrite. Physical Description Lindor's skin is an ambiguous shade of brown with creamy-white short hair. Atop his head is a bowler hat dotted in many, many, many other colors. For main apparel he wears a red turtleneck and green pants with many red speckles. Over his turtleneck he has a labcoat segmented into many different colors--Clockwise from top right; orangey-brown (reading 'PEANUT BUTTER'), blue and yellow striped (reading 'LINDT'), grey-brown (reading 'CAFE'), and yellow and brown striped (reading 'ST. MORITZ'). The sleeves of this labcoat have little triangle tassels on them made of thin plastic. His shoes are mismatched; left one light pink, right one light purple, both with green shoelaces. Relationships Family Lindor is generally very agreeable with his family, even if his accent makes him an oddball among the group. His peculiar interests may make him seem off-putting, but he's friendly enough, we guess. Friends Due to his ghostly state, Lindor shares an odd friendship with Hesper McFadden. The ghost seems to tolerate him enough, so it's all good. Romance He seems to have a distant, lingering admiration for Viola Thorn, since she's both a ghost ''and a necromancer in training--Two undead things in one! She belittles him and brushes off his affections, though, so he's looking for someone else as a back-up if he never gets her. Preferably undead. This being said, there was this one time he got these conversation hearts that accidentally turned him a wee bit loony. That's not exactly a memory he looks on fondly, but it did give him a new appreciation for Valerie Neri. Though she's bookish and sometimes he isn't quite sure what she means when she puts odd emphasis on the wrong words, she's loyal and extremely nice. Sometimes he finds himself stopping by after school, hoping to repay her for putting up with him back then. He isn't entirely sure what she thinks of him, but she's definately in her good graces, and while rumor has it he harbors a crush, he's not saying anything...Yet. Gallery iaza15508040618400.jpg|"Eat these sweets, they'll tempt you to believe all our fake hospitality." To be H A Double P Y.png|Smiler!Winston and Eliza (Based on the Alton Towers ride 'The Smiler'; song in the background is 'Smile! No One Cares How You Feel' by the Gothic Archives) Toasted Marshmallows.png|Gijinka!Winston (a Shiny Slurpuff) for Blue-Ribbonz's contest. Trivia *Despite the Lindt company (of whom makes Lindor Truffles) being located in Switzerland, Lindor speaks with a Newcastle accent. Science has no explanation for this, unless he's really good at faking an accent. *Talking of which, he's the first of Lissamel's OCs to have a thick accent (excluding Bianca's uppercase-lowercase letters). All dialect in said accent is brought to you via this translator. If anyone on the wiki has heard a Newcastle accent and takes offence to this for one reason or another, I'm sorry. *He's also Lissamel's first OC to be based on an already-existing OC--Lori 'Nerds' Wonka, natch. *His theme song is A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature. Obviously, this plays on his adoration of death and his standard organization method of alphabetism. *Besides his hat, most of the colors of Lindor's outfit are from the wrapping of a different kind of truffle: #Left sleeve: Milk chocolate with hazelnut #Left labcoat front: Mocha #Right sleeve: Peanut Butter #Right labcoat front: Cinnamon #Turtleneck: Milk chocolate #Pants: Peppermint #Left shoe: Irish cream #Right shoe: Almond-cased #Shoelaces: Coconut *Valomilk is named after the chocolate-covered marshmallow treat of the same name. *Seeing how the Kandyman kills people with confections, Lindor's strange liking of death is actually somewhat fitting. Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Candyman